Follow My Lead
by NoteEmmy
Summary: Priest Seto begs for a place aside Atem after the Pharaoh has chosen to stay in the future. It's unfortunate that certain... complications might arise from this. m/m Prideship\scandalship


If the Pharaoh could have another shot at a second life, why couldn't he? Not that the Priest Seto hadn't lived a long and healthy- mostly happy, life. It was more that as an eternal servant to the Pharaoh, he deserved, nay, needed, to be at his commander's side. Despite that he had taken over as Pharaoh, despite that there had been a long lapse in time without Atem's command, and that he'd been freed from that reign… Atem would always be his Pharaoh. Wherever and in whatever life Atem might have chosen to take on, the Priest knew he would be needed. If he wasn't, then he should be, for Atem was mostly foolish and got himself into trouble often.

Going to where Atem was, however, was going to cause complications. At least that's what the Gods had said to him. What complications could arise he wasn't completely sure. Other than that he would be extremely outdated, he wouldn't know much if anything about the time his Pharaoh was residing in. It would probably be a shock, but if nothing else, Seto prided himself on being able to adapt. After all, he had cleaned up an entire country as new ruler in only a few short years. More than any of this, however, he was not keen on listening to whatever problems should arise. He might have usually been good at planning, knew he should have been, but Atem was much worse at planning than he. Whatever "complications" he was sure to face, Atem had already been facing them, and that hasty Pharaoh was probably in a heap more of trouble than Seto would ever find himself in.

Lastly, the afterlife had grown cold somehow. Leave it to Priest Seto to be the only person that found something wrong with eternal happiness, but his heart just wasn't in it. His Pharaoh was not present, and neither was Kisara. He may have loved that girl deeply, but her soul did not linger. He was never told if it was because she was not allowed into the afterlife, but surely she couldn't have been denied a place. It must have been that she was off protecting someone else now, bound to another. And while that stung Seto to think, it also made him happy- for her. Kisara deserved happiness, in whatever form she could grasp it. As long as she was not bound in that stone tablet and protecting someone she truly loved, the Priest would abide by it.

So with all of that in mind, it left him to beg (despite his pride) to be released wherever Atem's soul had found itself. Trouble or not he would face it, he would go to his Pharaoh's side, and perhaps with whatever new start Atem had found himself, he could find too. And perhaps then…. then they.. well. It was best not to have truly foolish expectations right then. The last thing he wanted to be thought of as was some shallow love-sick mutt that was following the Pharaoh blindly out of adoration rather than admiration. So. Those thoughts, as they had been all those years, were shoved far, far away as he approached those Gods that had guided them through it all.

They were fair, and Seto had indeed earned himself something. If the afterlife had not really been happy for him (and they were Gods, they would be able to tell if he were lying or unhappy) then they should at least do something to aid him on that path. And when he refused to hear about those troubles and complications they didn't even scold him. Better to let a child learn of his mistakes, and he would, they were sure. So preparations began but already there was a crack in this plan.

He needed a body. His old body was cast far underneath ground in a beautiful tomb. It would be wrong to try and refresh the skin and awaken the muscles just to put an old soul inside. The Gods could work miracles but even Seto had seemed troubled about doing that. Something else needed to be done.

Atem had a new body, he was told. Easily, or so he thought, following that line, he asked for a new one as well. Complications, complications. The Gods would not say why there was a problem handing him a new body as Atem had gotten, they just said there would be one. "Is it dire?" He only thought to ask.

"No." Seemed to be their response, though it was thought long on.

So, a new body was given. It was uncomfortable almost to lose Ra's kiss upon his skin. He'd been so used to it that seeing himself covered in pale skin was frightening. Atem would look this way too, wouldn't he? Did it matter, he found himself asking. No. No of course not. His crown, his weapons, his jewelry, his rank; all of it taken away for this new body. In the process he wondered if this was really worth it. Every time he did he internally scolded himself. Of course it was. Was Atem not waiting? The clothing he was given, and it was only one set, was odd as well. Restricting. Black pants, a white shirt with peculiar round and small fasteners, an even stranger still piece of cloth tied around his neck, the black shoes were annoying and constricting as well, and no hat or crown.

It would have to do as he suddenly was dropped from the heavens down onto black ground. The air was warm, though not as warm as Egypt had ever been. Was this Egypt in the future? He rose from his hands and knees to his full height, looking around. No. No this was not Egypt. But then what place was his Pharaoh choosing to reside in? Why here and not Egypt? It was a confusing thing. Something he would have to ask about once he got his bearings. Now that he was here, however, where would he find said Pharaoh? This was why thinking things out might have been better. But if Atem could be a fool and get away with it more often than not, so could he just this once.

He paused to turn to some people close by but they just looked at him strangely- almost in horror, if he was placing that emotion correctly. It struck him as odd. He was supposed to be fresh and brand new in this body. Was there something wrong with it? The Priest continued down this path, stepping off the black ground and onto a grayer one where all the people seemed to be. Trying to speak to any of them yielded no help, though he was pleasantly surprised when he realized he could speak and understand whatever language this was. How fortuitous. The longer he tried to find his way, the more the sky seemed to darken. Eventually it began to rain. Rare as it had been he paused for a moment to lift his head to the sky, just to enjoy the cool feel of the droplets along his skin. At least that was something easily recalled.

Then just as a prophet might, Atem appeared, although he seemed completely preoccupied with his own thoughts. Typical. Though it did cause the Priest to smirk ever so lightly to himself. The Pharaoh disappeared into a building and Seto was keen to follow. Through one door and up a stairwell, for some reason he just couldn't keep up, and Atem wasn't even moving that fast. Once Atem stopped at a door and went inside Seto realized the reason he couldn't catch up was because he was being intentionally slow. It angered him that he was nervous about meeting up with Atem after all this time. The anger was enough to get his heavy feet to move before he found himself in front of the same door, his fist came down against it heavily.

This was it. This was the moment he was going to be reunited. His heart was hammering in his chest. As that door opened and he finally met face to face with his long lost Pharaoh, he felt just as lost and just as far away. Moments passed as the two stared at each other in silence. After licking his lips to wet them they parted and he was going to speak-

"Don't." Atem said first and Seto felt disheartened. "I don't want to hear it." Was his Pharaoh mad? Upset? Disappointed? Seto found himself upset instead but then soon angered again. The Pharaoh had no right, and that little idiot would understand that just as soon as he could explain the situation. So he tried to speak again and Atem once more cut him off. "I've had it. I haven't even seen you in…" He trailed off, trying to give an estimate. Seto had an exact one. All those years…. but it went unsaid as Atem shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I'm tired of this. I don't want to fight anymore."

Fight? Seto's head tilted in question though Atem's eyes had already dropped and missed it. Had Atem been mad all this time? Were they considered fighting since his death? How was that possible?

"Stop standing around like a moron and get in here." With that the Pharaoh grabbed the front of the Priest's shirt and pulled him in. The door was shut immediately after that and the Priest found himself locked so suddenly in a kiss. Time froze. His mind started pulling in ten different directions. One of them found it highly amusing that Atem had to lean up so hard to match their height. Seto had always wondered what that would be like. And he had always wondered what it would be like to kiss this man. Thoughts like those hadn't been allowed, they'd been disgusting and wrong and taboo. But now, now as it was happening three thousand and six years after their separation, he knew he didn't care anymore.

Seto had tasted heaven. He'd tasted eternity. And none of it had mattered without someone he truly loved by his side.

His hands came down hard on Atem's shoulders, pushing him back against the nearest wall. He wondered just how and where Atem had learned how to kiss like he was, and on whom he had practiced to get so good at it. The Priest of course had been married a long time before death, not in happiness but out of necessity for the crown. He'd at least learned the ropes. Granted, laying with a man was going to be much different than a woman but he would manage it just fine he was sure. The thought of Atem kissing someone else spurred on such intense jealousy that his hands moved underneath the smaller, picking him up and shoving him had back against that wall still.

Yet it didn't seem to surprise Atem or even scare him. He fed into it, a soft moan escaping him as his head lifted to take a breath. Seto found him intoxicating. He leaned closer, pressing his body against the Pharaoh's, teeth finding purchase in the other's neck. Again Atem moaned, pulling the Priest closer.

"Seto…" His name was gasped with another bite, and said brunet found it almost strange. He'd dreamed, unwillingly some nights, of what Atem's moans would sound like. And it was odd with this tongue and this language, the lilt Atem had given it was not one he was used to. But Atem had been here longer so he would pardon it for now. At least it was the right name. The Pharaoh knew whom he was with, and that was all that mattered. Atem loved him still, and that was even better.

Just as the Priest's hands had dove for those annoying tight pants the Pharaoh was wearing, he murmured softly to him. "It has been too long a dream for this. I have missed you." With another bite he sealed what the truth had and always would be- "Pharaoh." Seto a mere servant no matter whom the crown had passed.

And it seemed Atem froze at the title. No longer pliant and soft and willing, his body had gone tense. "What did you call me?"

The Priest had no time to answer for his folly as the door beside them cracked open with a kick, hitting the wall hard enough to make a dent. In walked a very familiar looking man. A too familiar looking man. Why, if Seto were in his right mind, he might say that man was him. In that brand new body of course. Atem seemed to recognize that man even, and why wouldn't he?

"…Seto?" The confusion was clear in his Pharaoh's voice.

Said man in the doorway sneered, arms crossing. "One argument and you go into the arms of someone else? Pathetic." His tone was cold, just as those blue eyes were. And then he smirked cruelly. "Though I am interested as to why you were moaning my name. I'm sure the reason is even more pathetic than the act itself."

The Priest didn't have much time to think on the accusations being flung in his Pharaoh's direction. No, instead he was just extremely and deathly angry. He released Atem to once more assume his full height, malice reading in every line of his body as he faced this situation head on. "How dare you call him pathetic when you were obviously sneaking around the Pharaoh's domain. With what intent and purpose might that be?"

Atem slumped back against the wall, having gone much paler than usual and couldn't seem to stand right. The world didn't make sense anymore- or rather, he was making too much sense that he wish he wasn't. "This… impossible…"

"And you got a celebrity impersonator to sleep with, too. This is low even for you." The doppelganger growled, his fists balled at his sides. He seemed even angrier than the Priest if it were possible. "And you," His sights were turned towards the other man. "You will be hearing from my lawyers."

"Kaiba- ..Seto… Priest-…" Atem's brain seemed to have short circuited at that moment. And thankfully, just once, he gave into a darkness that was more pleasing than he'd ever felt before. The world went fuzzy before it disappeared and he hit the floor. Immediately the Priest was at his side, no quarrel being worth the health of Atem. "Pharaoh…" He breathed out, his hand raising to brush those blond bangs away from Atem's closed eyes.

"Get the fuck away from him." The man in the doorway snarled, a realization too sickening dawning on him too fast for him to control. No. Celebrity impersonator. That's all he was. None of this- …no more of that bullshit. Never again. But he wouldn't let anyone else touch Atem. Not even if Atem had slept around, Atem was his still. …and his more believing and softer heart was slowly realizing Atem had thought this had been him-

No. Absolutely not. This was not happening. He steeled every last thought similar to that away as he moved into the apartment and slammed the door. "I'm taking him to a hospital. You go back wherever the hell you came from. Your presence is not welcome here and it never will be." In one quick swoop, one that seemed practiced almost, Kaiba had bent down and picked Atem up into his arms.

"Let go of him!"

Kaiba's anger snapped as the Priest latched onto his arm. "Who the fuck do you think you are stealing my face? Stealing my life? Stealing my-" Boyfriend? Lover? Obviously this man had tricked Atem. Though he was so much more inclined to hurt, and to believe that Atem had tricked him, had betrayed his trust… after all this time he knew that wasn't what happened. If anyone at all aside Mokuba would make him second guess a notion such as that, it would be Atem. And just this once he would give the unconscious man the benefit of the doubt. Once. But that left him with the realization that this clone had really tricked Atem.

And Kaiba's fury couldn't have grown any more than it was, his body shaking as he attempted to knock the other man away. "Don't touch me." He hissed. "Don't you ever fucking put your hands on me again if you want to continue living." His tone was like ice. "And don't entertain the idea of touching him ever again either."

"You don't get to-"

"You don't belong here! He's moved on!" Some sick part inside of Kaiba was breaking as he shouted at this man, this man that looked like him. Looked like him but with softer eyes. Did Atem love those eyes? Had Atem loved that deeper blue in that other life that didn't exist? His chest twisted painfully but he was much more apt to grab on to the absolute anger that was coursing through him. "If I come back and find you lingering around here waiting for him I will end you." And with that Kaiba exited the apartment.

The Priest had never met someone whose anger rivaled his own- worse, had gone above and beyond his own. He'd never met someone that had ever threatened him so personally- worse, had wounded him so gravely in just a few words. So quickly everything had fallen apart.

Complications?

That word had been severely underused. It was more like pandemonium.


End file.
